Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus.
Related Art
As an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, a so-called tandem type image forming apparatus having photosensitive drums respectively corresponding to yellow, magenta, cyan and black is known.
One of image forming apparatuses of this type is configured such that a process unit including a plurality of photosensitive drums, a plurality of drum cleaning units configured to remove remaining toner on the photosensitive drums, and a process side conveying tube which is connected to the drum cleaning unit and is configured to collect the remaining toner removed from the photosensitive drums is detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus, the process side conveying tube is connected to a belt cleaning unit via a casing side conveying tube, and the remaining toner is stored in a belt cleaner frame of the belt cleaning unit.